GET THE PARTY STARTED
by CHARLESACKLES
Summary: Jensen conhece um homem irresistível no avião a caminho de suas ferias. E esses dois fazem com que as ferias sejam inesquecíveis.


O vôo com destino final Los Angeles estava prestes a decolar do Aeroporto Internacional da Austrália. Jensen Ackles estava finalmente tendo suas merecidas férias depois de vários meses de trabalho duro. Um renomado cirurgião cardíaco mundialmente conhecido não consegue tirar férias facilmente. Sempre que tentava, aparecia sempre alguma coisa para atrapalhar. E sempre que não tinha nada para atrapalhar, o hospital precisava dele. Mas Jensen não reclamava, ele adorava o que fazia. Salvar vidas era a melhor coisa que existia.

Jensen era um homem bonito. Na verdade, Jensen era perfeito. Tinha olhos verdes, pele branca que realçava as sardas que tinha espalhadas em seu rosto, cabelos loiros, rebeldes, que Jensen sempre tentava deixar arrumado, mas sempre, ao final do dia, seu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado. E também tinha ''a boca''. Uma boca extremamente sexy que deixava qualquer pessoa louca para ter ela de encontro com a sua.

Jensen estava solteiro. Talvez fosse pelo seu trabalho, que ocupava a maior parte do seu tempo. Talvez fosse pela sua opção sexual, que o deixava com opções limitadas. Ou talvez fosse pelo seu ultimo relacionamento, que não terminou como ele esperava.

Jensen se descobriu gay na sua adolescência. Mas nunca encontrava o homem certo para ele. Uns só queriam o seu dinheiro, outros só queriam se aproveitar de sua beleza, nunca encontrou um amor verdadeiro. Certo tempo, Jensen cansou de procurar e decidiu tentar arrumar um relacionamento hétero. Só para experimentar. Ele encontrou Danneel. Quando estava com ela, ele ate falava para si mesmo que talvez não fosse tão gay quanto pensava ser. Mas depois da crise psicótica de ciúmes de Danneel, que quase acabou com a carreira de Jensen, o medico assumiu de vez que não gostava de mulheres.

Foi por isso que o loiro havia saído de férias, queria se distrair, tentar esquecer o que Danneel havia feito e colocar os pensamentos em lugar. Foi quando Jensen decidiu que não iria se relacionar sério com ninguém por um bom tempo. Que iria aproveitar. E se as pessoas quisessem se aproveitar dele por sua beleza, ele iria fazer o mesmo. E foi o que Jensen fez durante a viagem para a Austrália. O loiro tinha ficado com mais pessoas naquela viagem do que já tinha ficado em toda sua vida

A viagem ainda nem tinha acabado. Jensen havia comprado um pacote de escalas, onde ele passaria dois dias em cada cidade que o avião fizesse escala ate chegar a Los Angeles. O avião faria escala na China, Europa, França, Portugal, Brasil e finalmente iria para Los Angeles. Os passageiros tinham dois dias para aproveitar cada país. Jensen ainda tinha mais duas semanas de férias. Mas duas semanas para se divertir. Duas semanas para ''pegar'' quem ele quisesse.

Tudo isso passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Em meio a pensamentos Jensen nem escutou uma pessoa o chamando, ate essa mesma pessoa encostar-se a seu ombro.

– Desculpe... Se importa se eu sentar aqui? Uma senhora pediu para trocar de cadeira para ficar perto da filha... – Uma voz grossa tirou Jensen dos seus pensamentos. O loiro olhou para cima e viu um cara enorme falando com ele. Jensen ficou sem fala quando viu aquele homem. O cara era muito alto, quase dois metros de altura, moreno e forte, proporcional ao seu corpo. Tinha um cabelo castanho liso, tinha olhos azul-esverdeados penetrantes. A beleza do homem deixou o loiro sem fala, o que o fez se achar patético. Jensen apenas acenou com a cabeça e o moreno sentou ao seu lado.

– Então... – O moreno puxou assunto. – De férias.

– Sim... – O loiro respondeu. – E você?

– Também... Merecidas férias. – O moreno sorriu concordando e Jensen notou que covinhas se formavam em seu rosto, o que o deixava charmoso e super fofo. Jensen ficou encarando os olhos daquele moreno, impressionado com sua beleza. Pensamentos começaram a surgir, o que fez o loiro corar.

– Oi? Tá aí? – o moreno perguntou estralando os dedos para chamar a atenção do loiro, que corou mais ainda.

– Desculpe.

– Sem problema. Acho que teremos muito tempo juntos pela frente. Então, vou me apresentar. Meu nome é Jared. Jared Padalecki. – O moreno estendeu a mão e Jensen disse.

– Jensen... Ackles. – O loiro apertou a mão do moreno e se arrepiou quando sentiu a mão quente do mesmo. Jensen se odiou por aquilo. Tinha acabado de conhecer aquele homem e já estava agindo estranho.

– Jensen Ackles? – O moreno perguntou surpreso. – ''O'' Jensen Ackles?

– Depende de quem for ''O'' Jensen Ackles para você. – O loiro riu.

– Dr. Ackles?

– Sim.

– Não acredito que estou sentado ao lado do Dr. Ackles, o famoso cirurgião cardiovascular?

– Famoso eu não sei, mas cirurgião sim. - Jensen corou.

– Você é o motivo por eu ter largado a advocacia e começar a fazer medicina.

– Nossa! – Jensen ficou surpreso. – Isso... Isso é uma honra para mim. Pretende se especializar em que?

– Cirurgia Cardiovascular é claro. Você é minha grande influência.

Os dois começaram a conversar, Jared contou o motivo de ter largado o curso de advocacia. O moreno falava o tanto que admirava o trabalho de Jensen. Admirava todas as complicadas cirurgias que o loiro havia feito, e o tanto de vidas que tinha salvo. Jared estava encantado por Jensen, conhecer ele pessoalmente era uma honra, mas o moreno não sabia que Jensen era tão bonito daquele jeito. Jensen contava sobre suas cirurgias para o moreno que ficava cada vez mais admirado, pela beleza de Jensen e pela sua habilidade na profissão. Às vezes surgiam perguntas sobre a vida pessoal, mas Jensen tentava se esquivar. Preferia não comentar suas preferências com estranhos.

O papo rendeu tanto que quando o avião aterrissou em sua primeira escala, na China, os dois só perceberam quando o aviso de colocar os cintos foi acionado. E já tinham se passado cinco horas. Jensen gostou muito do moreno. E Jared havia amado o loiro. Os dois desceram do avião e esperam se encontrar daqui dois dias no vôo para a próxima escala, que seria na Europa.

Jensen não queria sair. Já tinha conhecido a China em uma convenção medica, e preferia passar os dois dias descansando para estar com toda potência quando chegasse a Londres. O loiro sabia que os ingleses são incansáveis, e queria mais era aproveitar enquanto ainda estava de férias, porque sabia que assim que chegasse a Los Angeles, o hospital estaria cheio de cirurgias esperando-o.

Jensen desceu para o bar do hotel e ficou passando o tempo, pediu uma dose de tequila e bebeu enquanto lembrava o homem que havia conhecido do avião. ''Com certeza deve ser hétero'' pensou Jensen. ''Os melhores sempre são.''

O loiro já estava na terceira dose, quando uma mão posou em seu ombro, e quando ele se virou para ver, viu as covinhas que tanto deixavam aquele moreno charmoso.

– Dr. Ackles. Posso sentar?

– Cla... Claro. E me chame de Jensen, por favor. – O loiro gaguejou e começou a brigar consigo mesmo em sua mente por ter feito aquilo.

– Jensen, então... Enfim... Você não foi para a excursão. Pensei que estaria aqui. - O moreno disse.

– Esta me perseguindo, Jared? – Jensen brincou, tentando deixar o nervosismo de lado. O loiro não sabia o porquê, mais aquele homem o deixava muito nervoso.

– Claro que não! – O moreno disse, mas era mentira, estava perseguindo ele sim. – Eu apenas não te vi no ônibus quando ele saiu.

– E porque você não foi?

– Tinha coisas mais interessantes aqui no hotel. – O moreno sorriu e molhou os lábios.

Jensen corou.

– Por exemplo? – Jensen quis saber. O moreno pensou um pouco e olhou para a dose de tequila que estava entre os dedos de Jensen.

– Tequila! – Jared tirou o copo das mãos do loiro e o tomou, fazendo uma cara feia depois que fez Jensen rir.

– Você ta me devendo uma dose. – O loiro disse e corou de novo, sem saber o motivo.

– Claro.

Jared pagou outra dose para Jensen e os dois ficaram conversando, agora o assunto estava mais pessoal do que estava no avião.

Já estava de madrugada quando os dois foram subir para o quarto. Estavam no elevador, indo para os quartos. Estavam bêbados, mas nenhum admitia que estivesse. Jared se se encostou a uma das paredes do elevador e Jensen em outra, ficando um de frente para o outro.

– Você tem olhos lindos, sabia Jensen?

– Já me falaram isso. – O loiro se gabou e sorriu.

– E um sorriso lindo também... E uma boca... Irresistível.

Jensen corou violentamente, e aquele era o sinal de que Jared não era tão hétero quando aparentava ser. O loiro se jogou em cima de Jared, e começou a beijá-lo rapidamente, chupando a língua do outro, que retribuía na mesma intensidade.

Jared soltou um pequeno gemido na boca do loiro, que fez Jensen se arrepiar, e logo sentir seu membro duro pulsar em sua calça. A porta do elevador se abriu e Jensen puxou Jared pelo colarinho da camisa o levando ate a porta do quarto do hotel.

Jensen nem fechou a porta direito e já estava dentro da boca do moreno outra vez, beijando-o com vontade. Jared retribuía o beijo, mas não conseguia controlar os gemidos que insistiam em sair com cada movimento que Jensen fazia em sua boca.

A adrenalina estava a mil, para os dois. Eles mal se conheciam, aquilo era insano. Mas depois de mais um gemido de Jared, aquele pensamento desapareceu na cabeça de ambos. Aquilo estava perfeito. E ia ficar melhor. Muito melhor.

As mãos de Jensen desceram pela barriga de Jared, tirando lentamente a camisa do moreno. O loiro ficou admirado com a forma física de Jared, que nem deu tempo para o loiro examinar a barriga dele e já estavam se beijando novamente. O moreno fez a mesma coisa, tirando a camisa de Jensen, e admirando a barriga sarada do loiro, e se perguntou como um médico como ele conseguia manter a forma.

Mas nenhum dos dois conseguia terminar pensamentos, porque o outro já estava puxando o outro para a sua boca novamente. O beijo estava tão intenso, que Jensen nem percebeu quando Jared tirava sua calça e sua cueca, e o deixava completamente nu.

O moreno foi descendo sua boca, passando pelo pescoço de Jensen e dando pequenas mordidinhas e chupando cada parte do peito do loiro, que gemia baixo com aquele toque quente da boca de Jared.

O moreno chegou à ereção de Jensen e o segurou firme dando uma encarada e soltando uma risadinha.

– O que? – Jensen perguntou

– Você é... Você... Hm... Grande.

Os dois riram antes de Jared colocar o membro de Jensen quase por inteiro na sua boca, o que fez o loiro gemer alto. Era impossível abocanhar aquilo tudo por inteiro, mas Jared engoliu o máximo que conseguiu, e então começou a se movimentar. Jensen não conseguia parar de gemer, Jared realmente sabia fazer aquilo. O loiro já não estava agüentando, segurou pelos cabelos do moreno e começou a foder sua boca.

Os movimentos de Jensen aumentavam, junto com os gemidos dos dois. O loiro percebeu que iria gozar e então parou, tirando o seu membro da boca do moreno, que respirou profundamente recuperando o ar. Jensen queria satisfazer o moreno também, então, tirou a calça de Jared. O membro do moreno pulou para fora da cueca, apontando para Jensen. Jared era enorme. Jensen não resistiu, aquilo estava chamando ele.

O loiro abocanhou o máximo que conseguiu do membro do moreno, e começou um vai e vem com sua boca. Os gemidos do moreno se intensificaram, o que deixava Jensen com um gosto de satisfação por conseguir proporcionar aqueles gemidos naquele homem.

Jensen subiu beijando cada parte do corpo do moreno, até chegar a sua boca. As ereções dos dois se encostaram e eles começaram outro beijo, devorando cada um a boca do outro.

Jensen acariciou os lábios do moreno com a ponta dos dedos, que Jared sugou para dentro de sua boca chupando-os obscenamente até que estivessem completamente úmidos. O loiro desceu os dedos ate a entrada de Jared, enfiando-os em seu buraco apertado e quente. Deliciosamente apertado. Deliciosamente quente.

Os dedos de Jensen entraram e saíram repetidamente, primeiro devagar, depois o loiro começou a aumentar os movimentos. Um dedo, depois o outro, os dois de uma vez, depois eles revezavam e giravam e se moviam dentro de Jared, abrindo-o aos poucos, fazendo o moreno gemer perto do ouvido de Jensen. Gemer, até que só os dedos não eram suficientes.

– Jen... Eu... Eu preciso... – Jared sussurrou perto do ouvido de Jensen.

– Do que você precisa Jared?

– Eu preciso... Preciso de você.

Jensen sentiu seu membro pulsar com aquelas palavras misturada com gemidos que saiam da boca do moreno.

O loiro tirou os dedos de dentro do moreno, que imediatamente sentiu um vazio dentro de si. Jensen correu ate sua mala e tirou uma camisinha de dentro, abrindo-a e colocando em seu membro que desejava Jared por inteiro.

Jensen se posicionou entre as pernas de Jared, entrando no moreno com uma certa dificuldade. O moreno apertou os olhos, tentando se livrar da dor. Mas Jared sabia que o melhor ainda estava por vir. Jared tentou relaxar, ate que Jensen conseguiu entrar por inteiro. Ackles deitou por cima do moreno, esperando ele se acostumar para que pudesse se movimentar. O que não demorou, logo Padalecki estava se movimentando, quase dando uma ordem para que o loiro começasse a se movimentar também.

Jensen segurou na cintura de Jared, e deu uma estocada forte, fazendo o moreno gemer alto e pedir por mais. A dor foi se tornando prazerosa e o prazer foi invadindo o corpo de Jared a cada estocada do loiro. Jensen o fodia com tanta força, mas ao mesmo tempo era delicado, proporcionando um grande prazer para Jared.

O moreno era tão apertando, que o membro de Jensen tinha dificuldade para se movimentar no começo. Mas depois, Ackles foi abrindo espaço, fazendo que aquela transa ficasse prazerosa para os dois.

Jensen começou um movimento de entrar e sair de dentro do moreno, que fazia os dois gritarem com o tesão que estavam sentindo. Jensen nunca havia sentido tanto tesão como estava sentindo naquele momento, e dava para ver nos olhos de Jared, que o moreno também estava sentindo muito tesão.

– Mais rápido, Jen... Rápido. – Jensen tentava aumentar os movimentos, ir mais rápido do que estava indo, mais por algum motivo estava com medo de machucar o moreno. Mas, mesmo assim, ia com muita força.

Jared cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Jensen, deixando um caminho mais livre para o loiro. E também, ajudava com a força da perna, fazendo o moreno ir mais rápido. Palavras sem sentido saiam pela boca dos dois em gritos misturados com gemidos, o que aumentava o prazer. Jared cravou as unhas nas costas de Jensen, arranhando o loiro, que gritou pela dor, mas, maior ainda pelo tesão que aquilo lhe proporcionou.

Jensen saiu de dentro de Jared, e o beijou furiosamente, mordendo os lábios do moreno, que ainda não conseguia parar de gemer. Padalecki virou, ficando de joelhos da cama e Jensen entrou de uma só vez no moreno novamente, fazendo os gemidos voltarem a ecoarem pelo quarto do hotel. Eles nem se preocupavam se alguém poderia ou não ouvi-los. Aquele prazer intenso fazia com que os dois esquecessem tudo lá fora e só se focasse um no outro dentro daquele quarto.

Jensen segurou o membro de Jared e começou a masturbá-lo com força. Tocando o moreno, que já não se agüentava com tantos gemidos, e já estava ficando rouco de tanto gritar. Não demorou muito para Jensen sentir as contrações de Jared apertarem seu membro, e o moreno gozar demoradamente em sua mão. Ackles não se agüentou com aquelas contrações do moreno, e gozou demoradamente dentro de Padalecki.

Os corpos suados dos dois caíram na cama juntos. Os dois ofegantes, tentando recuperar o ar, que mal respiraram nos minutos atrás. Quando o ar foi recuperado, o silencio se estabeleceu, nenhum dos dois sabiam o que falar. Longos minutos se passaram, com apenas o som da respiração dos dois no quarto, ate que o silêncio foi quebrado por Jared.

– Então... Você é gay. – Os dois riram e Jensen disse.

– Você também.

– Não imaginava que você era do tipo que gostava de falar e gritar durante o sexo.

– Você também falou e gritou. E eu não sabia que você era do tipo que arranhava. – Jensen virou de costas, mostrando as costas vermelhas com marca das unhas de Jared. – Olha isso, ta quase saindo sangue.

– Desculpa. Mas tava tão...

– O que? – perguntou Jensen. – Bom?

– Maravilhoso!

Os dois se beijaram, já se preparando para a próxima rodada. E aquela viagem só estava começando.

Durante os dois dias seguintes na china, Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles não saíram do quarto de hotel. O único momento que saíram foi para pegar o avião para Londres. O segundo destino daquela viagem. Eram no mínimo vinte horas de viagem, já não se agüentando, os dois quando as luzes se apagaram e perceberam que todos estavam dormindo. Jared e Jensen se dirigiram para o banheiro do avião mesmo.

Enquanto Jensen estocava Jared, com um pequeno desconforto pelo pequeno espaço, e ainda tentando tampar a boca do moreno, que insistia em fazer barulho, Jensen pensava o quanto insano era aquilo. Fazia apenas três dias que havia conhecido aquele cara, e já estava encantando pelo moreno. Pensava no quanto insano era está fazendo sexo dentro de um banheiro de um avião. Pensava no quanto aquele moreno era gostoso, e se aquele era o jeito de passar o resto de suas férias, ele aproveitaria o bastante. Porque aquelas estavam sendo as melhores férias de toda a vida do loiro.

Londres, Paris, Portugal, Brasil. Os dois não saiam do quarto de hotel nem por um momento. Cada vez mais se descobrindo. Fazendo coisas que nunca pensariam em fazer no sexo. Sentindo cada vez mais prazer com o corpo do outro.

Chegaram ao aeroporto internacional de Los Angeles, depois de duas semanas rodando o mundo, rodando quartos de hotéis. Os dois já estavam com as malas, prontos para irem embora, para nunca mais se verem. Jensen encarou o moreno, quando estavam indo para a porta do aeroporto, e perguntou.

– Então... Está em qual ano na faculdade de medicina?

– Eu já terminei. – Jared respondeu. – Vou começar minha residência semana que vem.

– Serio? Que legal. Em qual hospital?

– Good Samaritan Hospital Los Angeles.

– Espera! – Jensen parou no meio do aeroporto e o moreno virou-se, sorrindo. – É o hospital que eu trabalho.

– Eu sei. – O moreno disse e virou-se, e continuou andando com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

Jensen sorriu e seguiu o moreno.

No final de contas, foi quando Jensen havia desistido do amor, que o havia encontrado. Quando menos espera. Onde menos esperava. No momento em que mais precisava.

**I'm coming up**

(Eu estou chegando)

**So you better get this party started**

(Então é melhor começarem a festa)

**FIM**

**Sabe, no momento em que eu mais precisava, veio Strange Dream **

**e não sei o que aconteceu, mas no momento em que eu mais precisava**

**de felicidade, de alguma coisa para acontecer, veio você na minha vida e me deixou feliz. Sem puxação de saco, é de verdade.**

**Já acho isso tão monótono eu ficar repetindo isso, falando**

**que você me influenciou a escrever, porque você já sabe disso...**

**Mas eu sempre gosto de lembrar disso. Porque você tem uma parcela**

**enorme por hoje eu ta feliz e tals... Só queria falar isso porque**

**eu não tenho nada para falar... KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Sorry...**

**Eu tentei, juro que tentei escrever uma coisa bem legal, uma **

**coisa que você fosse gostar e tals. Eu tentei... espero de verdade**

**que você goste...E NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, SE NÃO GOSTAR**

**AMORE... MUITAS, MUITAS, MUITAS, MUITAS FELICIDADES PARA VOCÊ**

**QUE TUDO QUE VOCÊ DESEJA SE REALIZE, E QUE VOCÊ**

**CONTINUE SENDO A BETA MAIS LINDA DE TODO O MUNDO**

**TE AMO, TE AMO MUUUUUUUITO...**

**PARABENS!**

**...**

**AGRADECIMENTOS A LINDA: Eve Ackles que betou para mim... LINDA, OBRIGADO!**


End file.
